In a mobile network, a user equipment may communicate with a network and utilize various functionalities set by standards groups for such communication.
Telecommunications standards are often evolving, and in certain situations new features and protocols are implemented as the telecommunications standard evolves.
A mobile device or user equipment may be configured to communicate with a certain protocol. If communications standards change, the mobile device may include the functionalities of the new protocol. Network entities may however be slower to adopt the new protocol and thus if a mobile device attempts to communicate using the newer protocol the communication may not be understood or be misunderstood by the network element, or the new protocol communication may lead to inefficiencies if the network element is not properly configured to utilize the new protocol. A mobile device could be unaware of the protocols a network entity has adopted.
Further, the network element may be aware of the new protocol but may return a result that is inefficient or does not fulfill the request of the UE.
Further a network may utilize an upgraded protocol that a mobile device might not understand.